Wulfric Drosselmeyer
Wulfric Drosselmeyer is the son of of Drosselmeyer, a key character from The Nutcracker and the Mouse King, a story wrote by Ernst Theodor Amadeus Hoffmann in 1816, mainly known for being the basis for Pjotr Tchaikovsky's ballet The Nutcracker. He's a Rebel because he doesn't want to waste his talent on clockwork toys, but aspires for doing more stuff. Way more stuff. Created by Phantom Dusclops'92. Character Personality Wulfric's behaviour is somewhere between a classic nerd and a crazy scientist. He often stays on his own, checking Mirrornet and working on his crazy inventions. When he goes out with other people, his suggestions about what to do are often ignored, and that is not helping at all with his bad reputation with most people around. Appearance Wulfric is tall and lanky. He haves black hair with some grey streaks and a short goatee. Fairy tale – The Nutcracker and the Mouse King How the Story Goes The story begins on Christmas Eve at the Stahlbaum house. Marie, seven, and her brother Fritz, eight, sit outside the parlor speculating about what kind of present their godfather Drosselmeyer, who is a clockmaker and inventor, has made for them. They are at last allowed into the parlor, where they receive many splendid gifts, including Drosselmeyer's, which turns out to be a clockwork castle with mechanical people moving about inside it. However, as they can only do the same thing over and over without variation, the children quickly tire of it. At this point, Marie notices a nutcracker, and asks whom he belongs to. Her father tells her that he belongs to all of them, but that since she is so fond of him she will be his special caretaker. Marie, Fritz, and their sister Louise pass him among them, cracking nuts, until Fritz tries to do one that is too big and hard, and the nutcracker's jaw breaks. Marie, upset, takes him away and bandages him with a ribbon from her dress. When it is time for bed, the children put their Christmas gifts away in the special cabinet where they keep their toys. Fritz and Louise go up to bed, but Marie begs to be allowed to stay with the nutcracker a while longer, and she is allowed to do so. She puts him to bed and tells him that Drosselmeyer will fix his jaw as good as new. At this, his face seems momentarily to come alive, and Marie is frightened, but she then decides it was only her imagination. The grandfather clock begins to chime, and Marie believes she sees Drosselmeyer sitting on top of it, preventing it from striking. Mice begin to come out from beneath the floor boards, including the seven-headed Mouse King. The dolls in the toy cabinet come alive and begin to move, the nutcracker taking command and leading them into battle after putting Marie's ribbon on as a token. The battle at first goes to the dolls, but they are eventually overwhelmed by the mice. Marie, seeing the nutcracker about to be taken prisoner, takes off her shoe and throws it at the Mouse King, then faints into the toy cabinet's glass door, cutting her arm badly. Marie wakes up in her bed the next morning with her arm bandaged and tries to tell her parents about the battle between the mice and the dolls, but they do not believe her, thinking that she has had a fever dream caused by the wound she sustained from the broken glass. Drosselmeyer soon arrives with the nutcracker, whose jaw has been fixed, and tells Marie the story of Princess Pirlipat and Madam Mouserinks, who is also known as the Queen of the Mice, which explains how nutcrackers came to be and why they look the way they do. The Mouse Queen tricked Pirlipat's mother into allowing her and her children to gobble up the lard that was supposed to go into the sausage that the King was to eat at dinner that evening. The King, enraged at the Mouse Queen for spoiling his supper and upsetting his wife, had his court inventor, whose name happens to be Drosselmeyer, create traps for the Mouse Queen and her children. The Mouse Queen, angered at the death of her children, swore that she would take revenge on Pirlipat. Pirlipat's mother surrounded her with cats which were supposed to be kept awake by being constantly stroked, however inevitably the nurses who stroked them fell asleep and the Mouse Queen magically turned Pirlipat ugly, giving her a huge head, a wide grinning mouth, and a cottony beard like a nutcracker. The King blamed Drosselmeyer and gave him four weeks to find a cure. At the end of four weeks, he had no cure but went to his friend, the court astrologer. They read Pirlipat's horoscope and told the King that the only way to cure her was to have her eat the nut Crackatook (Krakatuk), which must be cracked and handed to her by a man who had never been shaved nor worn boots since birth, and who must, without opening his eyes hand her the kernel and take seven steps backwards without stumbling. The King sent Drosselmeyer and the astrologer out to look for the nut and the young man, charging them on pain of death not to return until they had found them. The two men journeyed for many years without finding either the nut or the man, until finally they returned home and found the nut in a small shop. The man turned out to be Drosselmeyer's own nephew. The King, once the nut had been found, promised Pirlipat's hand to whoever could crack it. Many men broke their teeth on it before Drosselmeier's nephew finally appeared. He cracked it easily and handed it to Pirlipat, who swallowed it and immediately became beautiful again, but Drosselmeyer's nephew, on his seventh backward step, stepped on the Queen of the Mice and stumbled, and the curse fell on him, giving him a large head, wide grinning mouth, and cottony beard; in short, making him a nutcracker. The ungrateful Pirlipat, seeing how ugly he had become, refused to marry him and banished him from the castle. Marie, while she recuperates from her wound, hears the Mouse King whispering to her in the middle of the night, threatening to bite the nutcracker to pieces unless she gives him her sweets and dolls. For the nutcracker's sake, she sacrifices her things, but the Mouse King wants more and more and finally the nutcracker tells Marie that if she will just get him a sword, he will finish him off. She asks Fritz for a sword for the nutcracker, and he gives her the one from one of his toy hussars. The next night, the nutcracker comes into Marie's room bearing the Mouse King's seven crowns, and takes her away with him to the doll kingdom, where she sees many wonderful things. She eventually falls asleep in the nutcracker's palace and is brought back home. She tries to tell her mother what happened, but again she is not believed, even when she shows her parents the seven crowns, and she is forbidden to speak of her "dreams" anymore. As Marie sits in front of the toy cabinet one day, looking at the nutcracker and thinking about all the wondrous things that happened, she cannot keep silent anymore and swears to him that if he were ever really real she would never behave as Pirlipat did, and she would love him whatever he looked like. At this, there is a bang and she falls off the chair. Her mother comes in to tell her that Drosselmeyer has arrived with his nephew. The latter takes Marie aside and tells her that by swearing that she would love him in spite of his looks, she broke the curse on him and made him human again. He asks her to marry him. She accepts, and in a year and a day he comes for her and takes her away to the doll kingdom, where she is crowned queen and eventually marries him. (taken from the Wikipedia page) How does Wulfric come into it? Well, Drosselmeyer having a nephew is already in the plot. Basically, every odd generation haves to become the new Drosselmeyer, and every even generations follows the route of the Nutcracker itself. Relationships Family Wulfric's bond with his father is strong, even if he knows that his son doesn't want to follow his destiny. Friends The only one in the school who likes him, curiously, is Sparrow Hood. They're basically opposites attracting. Wulfric is actually beginning to take drums lessons so he could be Sparrow's backup drummer... maybe. Pet Wulfric's pet is a mouse (no surprise) called Mr. Junksnatcher. The name is not really that weird, since it haves a penchant to find interesting stuff into the garbage. Romance Wulfric is kinda interested into Cedar Wood, but she fears him for obvious reasons. Other stuff Wulfric is stuck in an intense rivalry with Quinn Ratigan. Outfits Basic Wulfric usually wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a brown vest over it, brown pants rolled up to his knees, knee-length white socks and black shoes. He also wears an eyepatch over his left eye. Legacy Day His Legacy Day outfit is similar to the usual one, but with a more elaborate vest, a red ascot, black long pants, a black cape and a black top hat. He wears his eyepatch on the right eye in this occasion. Thronecoming Very similar to the Legacy Day, except the cape is replaced with a raincoat. He also wears classic steampunk goggles on his top hat, and the eyepatch is back on the left eye. Trivia * His birthday is December 7th. * He is infamously known at school after, during last Legacy Day, he arrived riding a mini-mech he built. The event was unexpected, and the mech's size was not fitting for the large crowd, so panic briefly ran between the students until Wulfric went away and came back with everyone else on his legs. Since then, some people look at Wulfric scared when a school event is coming close, hoping he will not repeat the same error he did once. He never did it again actually, but this isn't making some students change idea about him. Notes * The fact of Wulfric's eyepatch changing position depending on his outfit is a reference on how the position (or even the presence) of Drosselmeyer's eyepatch changes between various representations of the character. * In the first thinkings, he was indeed missing his left eye. Then, after noticing the issues described above after a brief Google search, the indecisive eyepatch gag was born. Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Made in Phantom Dusclops'92 Category:Characters Category:The Nutcracker and the Mouse King